Vanilla
by Unaspirality
Summary: ***reposted*** ffnet took it down...now I put it back up...
1. Chapter 1

Okay...the reason ffnet took down Vanilla...is because it had the word 'Shit' in the summary...  
  
So here it is...re-uploaded...  
  
***  
  
Gah...What does a guy gotta do to get some sleep around  
here? Gah...it's only noon! Who in their right mind  
would have music on at this time in the day?  
  
Well...since I won't be falling asleep anytime soon...I  
guess I'll just get up, and since I'm too tired to  
function properly, a pair of boxers will do just fine.  
  
As I stumble into the living room, I find my best  
friend, and current living space sharer, sitting  
cross-legged on the couch with his eyes glued to the  
television. Blasting from the speakers is his latest  
obsession. What was it called again? I dunno...  
  
Heh, I got an idea...  
  
"Yohji! Move outta the way! I'm trying to watch  
Gackt!"  
  
Ah, yes. Gackt, Ken's new obsession. From what I've  
heard so far...he's pretty good...likes to randomly use  
the English language. That's interesting. 'You don't  
need another words.' Heh. Don't know what it  
means...but it sounds pretty cool.  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
Oh yeah...I'm still standing in front of the television.  
"You woke me up."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was that loud.   
Wanna watch Gackt?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he's fun! Let me just jump to my favorite  
song."  
  
So I took a seat next to Ken, and waited to hear his  
favorite sappy love song.  
  
Hmm...kinda upbeat and fast for a love song. "Wait a  
minute, this is a guy?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Kinda girlie, don't you think?"  
  
"Gackt-sama is very pretty."  
  
Yeah he is...girl. Woah...did he just say, 'Long fingers  
got me erect'? Okay Kenken, you're starting to scare  
me. This is so not a Ken song. "What's the name of  
this?"  
  
"Vanilla. Watch, you'll miss it."  
  
What the hell could I possibly miss. I mean-OMG did  
that guy just unzip that other guys shirt? OMG! That  
looks like...like...that's what it's supposed to look  
like, isn't it? What the hell? Why am I watching  
some guy pretend to give another guy a -------?  
Dude! Gackt just said, 'ah...forgot it. I'll do it  
myself.' Then he pushed the guy away!  
  
When the song is over, Ken stops the DVD, but I  
continue to stare at the television set with my mouth  
wide open. I'm in shock. Why the hell did Ken want  
me to see that?  
  
After a couple of minutes, I'm shocked back into  
reality. Ken has some how crawled onto my lap, and is  
nibbling on my ear lobe. I freak out, and grab his  
waist, which makes me blush, then I pick him up, and  
set him back on the couch. Then I get up and run  
like hell to the bathroom.  
  
I lock the door behind me. I'm out of breath, maybe I  
should quit smoking. But first, I have to pee.  
  
I go to the toilet, and drop my boxers. I start to  
pee, then I feel something warm on my stomach.   
Realizing that I'm peeing on myself, I stop. Well  
that's odd, I didn't wake-up like this.  
  
So that means...no! My best friend did not do this to  
me! No way in hell, did Ken turn me on! He's my  
friend, and teammate, I'm not attracted to him!  
  
I know! It was that Gackt guy! He was so girlie,  
that my body misunderstood! So Ken and me are all  
right!   
  
But why was he straddling me like that?? 


	2. Chapter 2

~Some time later~  
  
  
"Yohji? Are you okay? I'm getting worried Yo-tan...you've been in there for three hours...please...come out?"  
  
No sound came from the door.  
  
"Yoh-" the doorknob slowly started to turn, then stopped.  
  
"Are you done being weird, Ken?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know what was wrong with me Yohji, but I'm okay now. I guess I just got caught up in the song. Gackt can do that to you."  
  
"Okay, I'll come out."  
  
I slowly came out of the bathroom. Ken wasn't standing there waiting for me, much to my surprise. I made my way to the kitchen. Being in the bathroom for three hours kinda makes you hungry.  
  
When I got to the kitchen, Ken was standing behind the island. It looked like he was making something to eat. That's good...cause I'm hungry.  
  
"You hungry, Yohji?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Good! Cause I've got just the thing!" Ken was wearing a pick frilly apron, and had many things spread out on the counter in front of him.  
  
I sat down at the table, not going past Ken. I'd like to keep my distance for now. I'm kinda scared. I'm also a little scared of whatever Ken is making. I don't think he actually is cooking anything...there's no sign of fire...no thick black smoke in the apartment.  
  
Ken comes out from behind the island, and his little apron really resembles a dress, cause he's only wearing his boxers with the apron. He puts the "food" down in front of me. Strawberries, hot fudge, and whipped cream. Well if that doesn't just scream foreplay...I don't know what does.  
  
Now all we need is wine.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I picked up this really cheap wine the other day, it's not much, but it'll do, right?"  
  
Ken turned around to get the wine from the refrigerator and OMG!! Ken is but naked under that! I can see his ass, now that his back is to me. Okay...try and stay calm. It's okay. He still has the apron on, right?  
  
Wait a minute...where did that music come from? Why do I know that song? OMG! It's Vanilla again!! What is Ken trying to do to me?  
  
Ken comes back with the wine and a couple of glasses. He hands me mine, as he sets his on the table. With shaking hands, I grab the glass. I find myself suddenly very curious as to if you can see through the apron. My eyes wander down to his waist, and no...you can't see through it...but he's obviously very aroused.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat? I bought these just yesterday. They're really good!" Ken then unties his apron, and now it's just barely there. If a just of wind came, it could blow the apron up, and that would not be good. Oh great, I'm starring at him, now he's gonna think I want him.  
  
"Yohji..." Ken draws out my name. He slowly lifts the apron over his head, and lets it drop to the floor. Then he grabs a strawberry, dips it in the chocolate, and sprays some whipped cream into his mouth. He they sits on my lap, and holds the strawberry to my lips. It looks to good to pass up, and I'm sooooooooooo hungry, so I take a bite. And what good is strawberries with hot chocolate, and no whipped cream? So I take Ken's face into my hands, and lean in to get some whipped cream.  
  
His mouth opens to me, and I get a mouth full of sweet whipped cream. His tongue fights it's way into my mouth, and before I realize what happened, my strawberry is gone and Ken's staring at me, eating my strawberry. He licks his lips, "good, huh?" 


End file.
